


Scars of old

by SweetBeet123



Series: Lil stories [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, He really is the perfect son, Michael my beloved, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123
Summary: As Ranboo spends some time with Michael, the little zombie pigman notices something peculiar about his fathers handsRanboo mentioned on stream today he has scars on his hands because he fell off a bike but I made it canon and more angsty
Series: Lil stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Scars of old

Ranboo was sitting comfortably on the ground, leaning back against the wall. He finally had a day all to himself. Techno was hibernating, Foolish had all the supplies he needed and Tubbo was hanging out with Tommy. So what better way to spend an entire day than by sitting upstairs with his favourite son Michael.

There was nothing on this entire server that brought him more joy than the small zombie piglin he had adopted with Tubbo. He may not be upstairs all the time, and the new room wasn’t even close to finished, but he spent all the time he could with him.

Michael made him feel safe and secure, made him feel like he had something to live for. Every time his son looked up at him with those endearing black eyes it felt like he didn’t need anything else in the world, well except for maybe Tubbo.

As he was completely lost in his own thoughts, he felt a small body press against him. He glanced down and saw that Michael had crawled into his lap. The child had spent the last hour running around in his room and jumping on all the furniture (which Ranboo really didn’t mind for some reason) and now he was getting tired. And well, what better way to relax for a bit than cuddling with the best dad in the world?

Ranboo took this moment to just not think about anything at all and just enjoy the moment he was having. He didn’t get to do this really often since he never really had the time to visit his son’s room for a long time and when he did Michael would just bounce all over the place. So that’s why he cherished every hug his son gave him.

“Papa?” Michael asked. Ranboo leaned forward a bit so he could look at the boy’s face and smiled.  
“Hi Michael,” he cooed. “What’s up?”  
“What are those lines and spots on your hands?”

Ranboo looked at his big hands in his son’s smaller ones. He had barely noticed that the small finger had been tracing the lines on his hands, some very faint and some clear as day. His breath hitched for a moment, but he didn’t feel like lying. He had promised himself to lie as little as possible to his son.

He picked Michael up and turned him around, so he was facing his father. The child immediately grabbed his father’s hands again and looked up at Ranboo with big, innocent eyes. Ranboo gave Michael a small smile and started explaining.

“Well, Michael, do you know how sometimes things really hurt?” he asked. “And it hurts so bad you cry?”  
“Yeah,” Michael nodded, glancing over at the trapdoor, which Ranboo immediately noticed.  
“Exactly, like that time you fell down. And have I ever told you what happens when your papa starts crying?”

Michael looked at his father and reached up to touch his face, grabbing his cheeks and letting his thumbs glide over the green and red scars that marked it.  
“You get the pretty marks!” he beamed, making Ranboo chuckle. Michael really loved the scars on Ranboo’s face, treating them as if they weren’t scars but a work of art. Something that only his papa had, and something that he was proud of.

“Yeah,” Ranboo chuckled. “Well, sometimes your papa doesn’t want any more pretty marks. Sometimes he thinks they’re… they’re bad. And when he cries, he’ll try to wipe the tears with his hand, you know, to make sure there won’t be any more marks, but they leave the ugly marks. So that’s why your papa sometimes wears gloves, you know. Because these aren’t the pretty marks. They’re the very ugly marks and I really don’t like them.”

Michael stayed quiet for a moment, noticing his father was feeling bad, but not smart enough to exactly know why. Quite frankly, he didn’t understand it. Why would his dad not want any more pretty marks? They were his favourite thing!

After staring for a moment, he glanced down again at his father’s hands. A small smile crept across his little snout as he grabbed one hand with both of his hands, still not coming close to covering the whole hand. But he wasn’t intending to.

“I don’t think they’re ugly, papa!” he said. “They look like the berry bushes you planted for me outside. Or the lightening we watch when there’s a storm at night.” He looked back up, making sure to look at his dad’s face but not his eyes. He didn’t know why but his dad Tubbo had sternly told him never to look his papa in the eyes.

“Don’t say they’re ugly!” he pouted. “You made them yourself, and you should be proud of that! That’s what you always tell me when I draw. And if anyone tells you it’s ugly, they should just fuck off!” He giggled softly. “Uncle Tommy taught me that one.”

“Okay, I am definitely going to speak to your uncle,” Ranboo chuckled. “But thank you, buddy. I’m glad you think they’re pretty. At least someone does.” Michael grinned and curled up against his father, pressing his snout against his chest.

“I love you, papa.”

“I love you too, Michael.”

Honestly, what would he ever do without him?


End file.
